Sludge Bath
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot) As a Nixel attempts to ambush a tribe, he finds himself in a stinky surprise in the end!


So, while working on a drawing, I decided to flesh it out with a fanfiction first. Mixels belongs to Cartoon Network and LEGO, but I own the Mildudes. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a busy afternoon in the Junkyard. Today, it was time for Mutilegg's weekly sludge bath. The only way to keep his stink going strong! But, as usual, there were tears to be shed for Mutilegg.

"BUT I WANT HIM!"

Mutilegg's favorite bathtime toy, a dirty rubber ducky, was now broken beyond repair. While normally the Mildudes reveled in the dirty and broken, this duck was unsafely broken with sharp plastic shards. Not suitable for a little boy to be playing with.

"I'm sorry, Mutilegg…" Raffie said, sounding legitimately apologetic. "But we can't help that for today. You'll just have to go this week without him.

This, of course, got the waterworks flowing. Or, moldworks for Mutilegg's case. As yolky and mildew puddles of tears streamed down his face, his older siblings tried to calm him down and led him to the sludge puddle for his bath. As they sat him down, Freakbug used his multiple arms to place down the various materials that he'd need as Raffie placed a ragged and dirty shower cap on top of Mutilegg's large head. They then left him to take his bath, while the two of them went on watch for the day. Just in case any Nixels would attack…

* * *

And sure enough, one Nixel was creeping into the Junkyard at that moment. Sure, it was stinky, but this Nixel was determined to mess up the Mildudes and retrieve a Cubit for the Major.

Sure enough, when he reached Raffie and Freakbug, the two of them reacted quickly.

"A Nixel!" Freakbug said in surprise.

"Let's Mix!" Raffie responded, pulling out the single Mildude Cubit that they had packed in case of this emergency.

The two of them grabbed onto the Cubit as a dice-shaking cup scooped the two of them up and shook them around.

…And with a stinky cloud, the two of them created a Murp.

As the Murp attempted to stabilize itself (only succeeding in toppling over), the Nixel laughed. Two Mixels down, one to go, and then he could get the Cubits no problem!

* * *

Meanwhile, Mutilegg was still in his bath…attempting to enjoy it. But he was too sad to even try. As he used an old scrub brush to dirtify himself, the Nixel creeped behind him. As he was about to pounce, the stink suddenly overwhelmed him…and he gave out a gasp that blew his cover, making the young Mildude turn around. Instead of freaking out, a large grin grew on his face.

"…New toy!" He happily said, and reached out.

"NIX, NIX!" The Nixel screamed, as he attempted to scramble away, but it was too late. He soon found himself grabbed between his ears…and then Mutilegg's brand of "fun" began…

Before he could react, the Nixel found himself dunked straight into the thick sludge that was being used as bathwater. As soon as he was lifted out, he was coated from head-to-toe in green gunk that was giving off the worst odor possible. But it didn't stop there. No, Mutilegg continued to splash him up and down, coating both himself, and the Nixel, multiple times in the muck. But, it didn't stop there.

Naturally, the Nixel had to be bathed as much as Mutilegg was. So, using the dirty scrub brush, Mutilegg scrubbed at the Nixel…and a new foul odor came over him. The soap that Mutilegg wasn't using for his body of course wasn't soap. Nope, rather, it was soured milk. Combined with the scrubbing and the dunking, the Nixel was about to pass out entirely. But Mutilegg was happier than he could have been with any old rubber duck.

"Mutilegg!" He heard his siblings call out. They had finally managed to un-Murp and had ran over to their younger brother.

"What are you doing?" Freakbug said in surprise. "You don't know where he's been!"

"I think…you've bathed enough." Raffie hesitated, as Mutilegg dropped the Nixel down (making him splash down again) and stood up, still dripping with the gunk.

Raffie then took off his shower cap and dried him off with…a greasy and ripped up cloth. Mutilegg was perfectly filthy for the week.

* * *

Eventually, the Nixel dragged himself back to the base…as sirens blared and quarantine signs went up.

"Soldier, you are in violation and a biohazard!" The Major demanded. In response, the Nixel simply shook his body around, splattering the Major's face and armor in the same gunk, as hazmat suit-wearing Nixels tackled the Major to hose him down.

While the Nixel found himself stripped of his shell and hoisted away towards the showers, he still grinned, since he could see the briefest moment of the Major being done the same. As the hazmat-suited Nixels scrubbed him down, he merely relaxed, knowing that sure, this was embarrassing, but the Major caused this, so the Major's going to get it as well.

And no bath would feel better than this one, especially after being forced to have the worst one possible.

THE END


End file.
